


Tired of This

by Invalid_Opinion



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7249327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invalid_Opinion/pseuds/Invalid_Opinion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans tells the human about the tiny little hope he tried to hold onto. Frisk just wants to wipe that smile off of the skeleton's face. And Chara wants to make one thing clear. Set in genocide route. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tired of This

"you really are persistent, aren't ya kid?"

Frisk narrowed their eyes at the skeleton, anger rising to a newer level as they dodged another attack. They had been at this for what felt like hours, and honestly, they were sick and tired of it. On their turn, they slashed at him with their knife only to miss. Their fury burning hotter.

"you're sick and tired of this, right? i can see it on your face. heh, well. buddy..." He swiped his skeletal hand to the left, slamming the human child to a pillar. "So am I."

Another wave of bones came towards the human, whom dodged it with slight difficulty. They had done this part many times, but it still somehow managed to catch them off guard. They slashed at him again, and clicked their tongue when they only hit the air. A few more turns, they would remind themselves, and the skeleton would eventually get tired. They got ready to dodge the next wave of attacks.

"you know, i was hoping that we could possibly...be friends?" Another wave of a hand and they hit the ceiling. "crazy, i know. but hear me out." Two to three Gaster Blasters materialized and shot beams of concentrated magical energy, one hitting the human in the shoulder.

All Frisk could do right now was to attempt to get a hit in with their knife.

"i really wanted to believe in what my brother said. that even the worst could become good."

Another wave of attacks and dodging.

"you know, i think i just wanted him to be right. he's a really good judge of character. always had been."

Blasters. Dodge. Slash. Dodge.

"i was actually hopeful. just thought that maybe you were confused. that you just needed someone to guide you to a brighter path, a moral compass of sort."

Attack. Dodge. Slash. Dodge.

"but then you killed the only person that reached out to you, killed that moral compass that you really needed. you killed my brother."

Rinse and repeat.

"you're probably thinking right now, 'gee sans, how are you so calm right now knowing that your only family is dead?' and you know what?"

Attack. Dodge. Repeat.

"i just can't muster up the energy to give a damn."

Repeat.

"i'm tired of this, kid. i really am."

The knife's blade was coming closer to the target.

"and i'm sure you are too. so just give up, yeah? we both need a break."

Only a foot away and they could finally end this.

"heh, a nap actually sounds really good about now. a really long one."

Six more inches. 

Frisk noticed Sans' eyes gradually closing over the course of the fight, and briefly wondered if the skeleton was really going to fall asleep when his life was on the line. But, truth be told, they did't really care if he slept or stayed awake. They were ready to get rid of that irritating smile of his.

"maybe...maybe i wouldn't have to wake up for a good while. my alarm clock's broken anyway, so nobody can really blame me if i overslept..."

Sans activated his "Special Attack" that did absolutely nothing. The human child waited as the skeleton fell asleep, and once they were sure he wouldn't suddenly wake up, moved and attacked him. Their first swing barely missed him, but they couldn't help but grin widely as their following attack hit its target.

They didn't know skeletons could bleed. Must have to do with magic and all that nonsense. But seeing the rare surprised look on his face filled them with Determination.

"heh...welp, i'm going to grillby's. papyrus, do you want anything...?"

Frisk watched as Sans dragged himself behind a pillar that was still intact, and carefully listened to the distinct sound of the monster turning into dust. They felt satisfaction filling up their chest, and proceeded to walk down the golden hallway to reach their goal of the throne room.

They didn't give the dust covered blue jacket a second glance. Nor did they care about the end of a scarlet scarf poking out of the right pocket.  
All they wanted to do was end everything.

~~~~~~~~~

"Greetings. My name is Chara."

The child held a patient smile on their face, hands held behind their back as they carefully assessed them. Frisk felt slightly uncomfortable whenever their eyes met. But soon the other, Chara, began to tell them how they seemed to come back from the dead -even if they weren't physically alive, but oh well- and asked if they wanted to destroy and reset the world or not. Frisk chose to reset everything.

"Oh, so you believe you are above consequences? I suppose you can't help but to think of such way, considering your decisions over the course of your...run, I suppose we shall it. Very well then. Your price for a blank slate would be that of your soul."

Chara held out their hand, and Frisk took it without hesitation. They were slightly startled when Chara's hand gripped theirs tightly.

"Just don't forget." The calm smile gradually became darker as the second ticked by. "This was your own decisions. Do not lie to yourself and think I had any influence over your actions. Any guilt that you well feel after this shall be, as they say, your retribution."

Everything went black as soon as Chara let go of their hand.

~~~~~~

They woke up on a bed of golden flowers.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi.
> 
> Just wanted to say thank you for taking your time reading this. I know it's not really good, but it was typed up in an attempt to practice my writing.
> 
> Have a spectacular day!
> 
> \- :)


End file.
